


Midnight Kisses

by H_E_A_R_T_H



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Love, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Not The Nasty Kind!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_E_A_R_T_H/pseuds/H_E_A_R_T_H
Summary: Just a disclaimer, I know nothing about Julie and the Phantoms, this is a gift for one of my closest friends.I hope you have an amazing birthday, and I really hope Reggie is in character here. If you're up for it or think it'd be fun, we can definitely edit this together sometime soon, but for now, I hope you have an amazing birthday, Taylor!
Relationships: Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms) & Reader, Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl54321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl54321/gifts).



It’d been a long night, but insomnia would make it even longer, it seemed. After a particularly draining show, I guess the after party my friends insisted on having had me too pumped up on adrenaline to fall asleep. I’d shifted and turned for what felt like hours before I called it quits.

The hotel we were staying at was beautiful, at least. The halls were a pristine white, lace thrown just about everywhere, and plastic flowers glued to every corner the decorators could conveniently find a way to stick them. While the inside was a bit cheesy and outdated even for me, the exterior was what truly took my breath away. The front had a stone path webbed with vines sprouting pink Mandevillas, hedges trimmed neatly and bordering the path to the entrance. With the absence of the hedges, the path circled the entire building.

I hadn’t discovered the garden until now. In the dead of night, I followed the path, my eyes following the vines’ ridges as they hugged the stones tightly, practically interwoven into the dirt. Behind the hotel sat a beautiful garden, large and enchanting in a way that had me reeling. The air had a thick earthy smell, made stronger from the lasting dampness left from the rain the day before. The garden seemed to glow in the dark, the moisture on the leaves making the green turn a radiating emerald in the night. Even with no light, I could make out the large square the hedges made, the blinking yellow eyes of some animal scuttling off to hide back in the leaves. At first glance, one could mistake the garden for a maze. Upon entrance, the hedges made elaborate winding paths that were the very same that circled the building, leading to different sections blooming with colourful flowers of different colours and types. Sometimes the moonlight would enlighten the garden in a way that highlighted the moisture left on the leaves, and it would leave me glued in place and marvelling at the sight.

Several paths would lead to flowerbeds or bustles of fruit and vegetables, but the trail left for last led to a single willow tree. A tune chimed out irregularly, but the brief sounds weren’t enough for me to pinpoint what it was. Around the tree was tall, neatly trimmed grass that was left to grow for aesthetic rather than abandonment. The path cut off at the entrance, and the vines entwined branched off through the grass and grew through the grooves in the ground, reaching the hedges and climbing up.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” A familiar voice chimed from beneath the foliage of the willow tree. I had to bend, straining my eyes to see beneath the shroud of darkness the leaves and night brought with it. A sliver of moonlight helped me see the outline of Reggie’s playful grin.

“How the hell are you awake?” I scoffed, smiling through my jab. “You partied harder than, like, everyone here. You’re a different breed.”

“You’re right about that one,” Reggie said as he shifted in place, and I took that as a gesture to join him. “What is it, one, two in the morning?”

I shifted through the canopy of foliage that hung from the brittle branches of the willow tree, hearing a snap up above. The tree must’ve been old for such a small movement to affect it. Reggie sat with his back against the trunk, his bass over his lap as he plucked a few strings experimentally. He was the origin of the tune I’d heard when I’d rounded around to this particular path. I noticed he’d taken off his jacket, folded haphazardly and placed beside him.

“It better not be,” I said with a cringe, fighting back a surprised yelp when I felt dampness from the earth bite back. “What the hell?! How are you sitting here so comfortably?”

“I’ve been here since we got back, made my spot all warm,” he said in a teasing manner. “You definitely look like you tried to sleep, you’ve got a bad bed head going on.”

I contorted my face into a grimace, raising my eyebrows and fighting back a laugh so my words would come across heavier. “You’re lucky I’m ignoring what you just said. Extremely lucky, actually,” I told Reggie jokingly, keeping my voice level to maintain mock seriousness. “But yeah, couldn’t sleep. I can’t remember drinking anything. I thought I was only drinking water, so I don’t know what’s keeping me awake.”

“Well, now you’ve got company with the coolest dude on the planet,” Reggie pointed a look at me that I couldn’t understand, then reached over to ruffle my hair playfully. He placed his bass to this side as he turned to properly face me. “Let’s take care of this bed head now.”

I reached up to push his hands away, faltering when he swatted my attempts away. He looked me straight in the eyes as he massaged my scalp slowly, in a drawn-out way that had me fighting back a noise of pleasure. Being with Reggie had always been comfortable, but the prolonged eye contact made me feel like myself. If it were anyone else, I might’ve dropped their gaze and shifted away from them. Looking into Reggie’s eyes, I couldn’t pass up the chance to lean closer to study the exact hues of his eyes. I’d always wondered if his eyes were blue or green but could never come up with a definite answer, and in the darkness of the willow tree’s foliage, I felt I could confidently say Reggie’s eyes were the shade of a ripe spring clover.

Reggie traced his fingers through the locks of my hair slowly as I traced the light slivers of moonlight that cut through his eyes. Sometimes he’d stop the movements, palms cupping my head as he dug calming circles into my scalp, and it took everything I had in me not to swoon. I processed the loosening knots at the back of my mind, but with the combination of his calm gaze glued to mine and the trained fingers weaving through my hair, I felt bare, in a sense. Half of me thought this was way too much, but I had to reassure myself a second time that this was Reggie. 

I wanted to let my gaze wander, maybe to even let my hands do the same. As much as I’d always admired Reggie’s eyes, I wanted to trace my fingers over his cheeks and burn the placement of each individual freckle into my mind; I wanted every mark to be so well admired that I’d have the blueprints engraved to the back of my eyelids.

I knew I couldn’t do that. Being this intimate was probably already pushing our limits, anything more felt like asking for too much. I figured I’d have to settle with what I got, so I tried my best to keep my eyes trained on Reggie’s. As long as I memorized this moment, familiarized the playful glint in his eyes that told me he was just as invested as I was, then I would be fine if there wasn’t a tomorrow. This was enough to make a girl melt, enough to make a bucket list’s items look minimal.

“Done,” Reggie breathed out, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. “Check it out, you like it?”

I blinked several times, mouth pursed open stupidly like a fish. I cleared my throat to try and gain a semblance of my cool.

“Huh?” I managed to bite out smartly.

“The braids,” Reggie elaborated, and from the lilt of his lips, I could tell he knew how desperate the effect he had on me had made me feel. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know I was braiding your hair.”

“No, yeah, totally,”

That was when I’d finally broken eye contact, trying not to dwell on the bitter feeling that lingered in the pit of my stomach. I fumbled in my pocket for my phone, switching on the front camera. Several small braids spread around the crown of my head, starting at different heights and unwoven at the ends.

“Well,” Regie cuts into the silence, causing me to jolt in place. “What do you think?”

“I love it,” I said thickly, despite wanting to say much more. Words failed me, so I did all I could do and smiled as best I could.

“I can’t believe you don’t put gel in that.” As he spoke, all I could focus on was the way his lips formed each syllable. “After I got all the knots out, I noticed your hair’s really soft.”

Reggie reached a hand to stroke a finger over my jaw, close enough that I could feel the lingering heat and just barely grazing my skin, if at all. “Is this all okay?” He breathed out, voice just above a whisper. “I want to kiss you so bad, but…”

“Yes,” I cut him off, “Do it.”

Reggie listened. He captured my lips in a way that felt light and encompassing, making me all the more comfortable. It transcended those dumb kisses in movies, where they’d overplay it, maybe even compare it to fireworks, because kissing Reggie was nothing of the sort. Feeling his lips against mine solidified my oldest thoughts into physical action, speaking of volumes much greater than what I’d thought was a simple crush. We moved as one, leaning in and pressing ourselves against each other like we knew each other because we did. We knew each other much more than I’d ever thought, and at that moment, it felt as though we were made for each other.  
I almost cursed when Reggie pulled away for breath. “Breath through your nose,” I told him cuttingly.

Reggie chuckled, breath tickling my mouth as he stared into my eyes, reminiscent of earlier. “I always knew I was crazy for you,” Reggie murmured against my lips, “But I didn’t think it was this bad.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, violent enough that I’d thrown my head back, leaning away from the force. I pulled myself against him when I’d started to calm down, soft giggles into the crook of his neck. “You… you always know exactly what to say,” I said breathlessly.

“How so?” Reggi asked, and when I looked up at him, the rise of a brow told me he genuinely had no clue what I was going on about. I straightened so that I was at eye level with him again.

“You can picture it, can’t you?” I tried to keep the desperation out of my voice, but I knew it seeped through, and I could only hope I didn’t look too crazy. “I mean, can you picture us? You and me together?”

Reggie cupped my cheek, pulling my face closer. “For a long time, yeah,” he confirmed casually. “I’d be crazy not to. It’s impossible not to get along with you, especially with how passionate you get.”

He ran a hand up and down my back in what was meant to be a soothing manner, but the abrupt contact made me flinch in surprise. Reggie sighed at that. “Why didn’t you tell me you were cold?”

It seemed he’d mistook the movement for shivering. I’d have corrected him if he didn’t turn, flicking his jacket out so it’d unfold quickly. When he threw it around me, helping me put it on, I realized this was the first time I’d ever worn Reggie’s leather jacket. It was loose around the shoulders and drooped a bit. I wondered how I looked in it, with messy braids and swollen lips, but I was too nervous to pull out my phone and risk ruining the moment.

Reggie pulled me close, casual enough to feel normal. He’d put his arm around me many times, like after a particularly exhilarating show, leading me somewhere, or just in general while he talked casually. As normal as this felt, fitting my head into the groove of his neck sent me on cloud nine. After so long, yearning for someone who’d flirted with other girls left and right, Reggie made me feel special. This was different, and I’m sure he’d never done something of this calibre with any of the girls I’d seen with him. I’d have to thank Flynn for booking this hotel sometime soon, the garden certainly set the mood. We probably wouldn’t have crossed this hurdle anytime soon if we hadn’t been given this golden opportunity.

I let out a heavy yawn, then shifted in place to look at Reggie. He’d already fallen asleep, breathing evenly. I put a hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall, and let out a satisfied sigh. I definitely wanted to talk more whenever he woke up, but being with him was sufficient for right now. He was all I needed, and as much as I wanted to wake him up and go back to my room, I couldn’t ruin this moment.

I nestled myself against Reggie and went to sleep.


End file.
